Better Together
by ZildijanRocker
Summary: Naomi/Emily fic, based loosely around the bike ride scene.


Blue skies, not a cloud in sight and what looked to be a picturesque day. Naomi smiled to herself as she wheeled her bike to the front of her house. Emily was right; it was the perfect day for a bike ride. Truth be told she'd been a little surprised by the phone call, the suggestion, the whole thing really, but she was happy nonetheless. Happy that Emily was coming out of her shell; she seemed far less shy than she used to, and happy that she would be spending the afternoon with someone that she actually felt close to.

30 minutes later she was waiting by the college gates, the place they'd arranged to meet. She checked her watch for the third time, still no sign of Emily. It was now 1:20 and they were supposed to be meeting at 1. She sighed, picking her bike up she got ready to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily glanced at the clock, ten past 1. Shit, shit, shit. She'd never been one for punctuality. She grabbed a pair of shoes to put on. Her parents were away for the weekend and it was just her and Katie at home. And by just her and Katie, she meant her, Katie, and Danny and whatever mates he decided to bring round. It was doing her head in. She'd been trying to leave for the past hour but Katie wasn't having any of it. She'd finally made a break for the door.

"Emily"

Emily turned round to face her sister.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"Out"

"Why?"

"Because I can't stick it here with Danny and his mates"

"But Keith is well into you, I mean you could do something better with your hair, and lift your boobs up a bit, but I don't think he's that fussy, plus he's loaded"

"Katie, I'm not interested in sodding Keith or his bloody money"

"It's not about interest Emily, beggars can't be choosers, you haven't ever had a boyfriend it's about time you started making an effort"

"I don't want a boyfriend Katie"

"Why the fuck not"

"Cos she's a lezzer" shouted Darren, one of Danny's mates, as he walked into the room.

"Eurgh, grow up, my sister is not a lesbian" Katie spat the word, while Emily remained quiet.

"My mate told me he saw her snogging some girl last week, proper into it she was" said Darren winking at Emily. Emily grimaced.

"Even said he filmed it" finished Darren.

"What!?" Katie looked shocked, she glared at Emily.

"Is that true?" screamed Katie.

"How would I know if his mate filmed it?" replied Emily.

"Not that, did you fucking kiss another fucking girl?" shouted Katie.

Emily opened her mouth, prepared to lie, to say no she hadn't kissed Naomi again, and again after that. To tell her that no, she wasn't gay, and that she had been drunk, even if it had been filmed she would deny it was her. She could tell Katie that she really wanted to get to know Keith, that she would love to have a boyfriend. She could convince her if she tried hard enough.

She looked at Katie, still waiting expectantly for her denial of the claim.

Fuck it.

Emily closed her mouth, turned on her heel and left.

She was barely halfway down the road when her phone started ringing. It was Katie. She ignored it. It kept ringing. Again she screened the call. Then her phone started to vibrate. 1 message received. She reluctantly opened it.

"I saw the video of u. Darren showed me. U and tht bitch Naomi. Don't evn think abt coming home 2nite. I'm having a party. Dnt want u there to lez it up. All the ladz know. Cnt believe you would ruin my life like this. Ur not a tru sista. Stay away frm me."

Emily held back tears.

She knew Katie would be like this, but that didn't stop it from hurting any less. She knew that her sister wouldn't understand, all she knew was boys and as far as she was concerned, that's all there was to know. Emily wished she could explain it to her, but she knew Katie would have none of it. She tried to block out the thoughts of Katie, the look on her face, the hate in her voice when she said 'lesbian', the disgust. Where was she going to stay tonight? How was she going to face Katie at college?

Emily dried her eyes on her sleeve and took a deep breath, determined not to think about it. She would try and enjoy today as much as she could. She looked at her watch. Shit. She was even later than she thought.

"Naomi, wait"

Naomi looked around to see Emily cycling towards her. She slowed down and turned around.

"Thought you weren't coming" she said, smiling. Emily smiled back, but Naomi could see something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing" Emily replied quickly and before Naomi could respond to it she started riding off.

"Race you down the hill"

They'd been cycling for about an hour and a half now, city left behind them and out into the realms of the countryside. They cycled side by side, not talking much, but glancing at each other occasionally and smiling.

It was the weather that broke the silence. A boom of thunder caused the girls to stare at each other wide eyed. Then the rain started to fall. There was more thunder and then it really started to pour.

"Quick, over there" shouted Emily, barely heard above the thunder.

Both girls hopped off of their bikes and wheeled them into the field that Emily had pointed too. Dumping them on the floor they ran to take shelter under the nearest tree, a hug oak in the middle of the field.

"Lovely weather my arse" said Naomi as she leaned back on the tree. Emily giggled as she sat beside her.

"Well at least I came prepared" said Emily, taking her bag off of her back she pulled out a blanket as well as an assortment of home made food, much to Naomi's amazement.

"Jesus, there's enough here to feed an army, not that I'm complaining" said Naomi, helping her self to some shortbread.

"I can't help it, once I start cooking I don't really stop" Naomi laughed then closed her eyes.

"Mmm, this is delicious"

Katie grinned, pleased with herself. Both the girls sat talking animatedly and enjoying the picnic. Emily looked out over the field.

"The storms getting worse" said Emily, a slight hint of worry in her voice, as she scooted slightly closer to Naomi, their knees brushing slightly.

"We'll be alright here, at least we definitely won't starve" replied Naomi as both the girls giggled again.

There was a loud clap of thunder that caused Emily to squeal and grab for Naomi's arm.

"Sorry" apologized Emily "not really a fan of storms"

"I gathered" said Naomi amused as Emily released the grip she had on her arm, her face then wrinkled into a frown

"Your shivering" she reached out for Emily's arm brushing it gently with her fingertips.

"Why didn't you say you were this cold?" asked Naomi. Emily shrugged in response.

"Can't have you getting pneumonia" said Naomi, reaching for the blanket and pulling it around them both "Lord knows what Katie would do if that happened"

Emily shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Katie's name. Naomi looked down at her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Emily looked down at the ground. Naomi put her arm round the other girl's shoulder.

"Em, you can talk to me"

Emily looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. Scrolling to the text she handed the phone to Naomi, letting her read it. She could see the shock on the blonde girls face as she read the harsh words.

Naomi was at a loss for words.

"Em, I'm really sorry" she stuttered.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears flow down her cheeks as she broke into sobs. She closed her eyes trying to block it all out. She felt two arms around her, pulling her close as she continued to cry. Naomi murmured soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her down.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed in this position, Emily led in Naomi's arms, and Naomi holding on to her as tight as she could. But when Emily moved out of Naomi's arms the rain had stopped and so had her tears.

"Are you alright?" said a concerned Naomi.

"Yeah, I think so, I think I just needed to let that out" said Emily, wishing she was back in Naomi's arms. Naomi nodded, unsure what to do next. She looked out over the field.

"Well, ermm, we should probably head back, while the rain has stopped" said Naomi, packing the stuff and getting up to leave.

"Yeah, definitely" said Emily trying to hide her disappointment.

The girls cycled back in silence, both deep in thought. Emily felt sure that she'd done something wrong, she wished she hadn't cried, she'd probably made Naomi feel really awkward, no wonder she wanted to get home as fast as she could.

Naomi wished she'd kissed her, told her how she felt. But she didn't know how to get the words out and now didn't seem the right time, so she kept her mouth firmly shut.

Naomi cycled with Emily to her road, as they neared the house Emily seemed to slow down, reluctant to get home where she knew Katie would be waiting. Naomi seemed to sense this.

"Look, you don't have to if you don't want to, but if Katie's being such a bitch about it you could stay round mine tonight? My mum's never around"

Emily breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Really? If you're sure, I don't want to impose or ruin any plans you have"

"It's fine, the only plans I have tonight involve the TV and enormous amounts of ice cream, if you don't mind that?"

Emily smiled.

"Sounds great"

Naomi smiled back as they continued to cycle past the twin's house.

The evening was spent as Naomi had promised. Sat in front of the TV with large volumes of mint chocolate ice cream. The awkwardness that had emerged earlier had now disappeared and conversation was easy. They both sat laughing at the latest problem that had emerged in eastenders.

"That would never happen, ever" they giggled.

"Naomi, you've got some ice cream on your face" said Emily laughing harder as Naomi tried to get it with her tongue but kept missing.

"Where?" she laughed, running her tongue across her lips.

Emily leaned forward towards Naomi and gently wiped the ice cream off of Naomi's chin with her finger. She then licked the ice cream off of her finger, all the while her eyes never left Naomi's.

She winked cheekily at Naomi, and Naomi couldn't take it anymore.

She tugged Emily on top of her as their tongues met in a breathtaking kiss. Emily moaned as Naomi ran her fingers underneath her shirt. Rubbing her hands along her back, gently stroking her skin. This made Emily kiss her harder, neither of the girls able to contain their passion any longer.

Emily didn't know how far they would have gone had her phone not rang, but she had some idea, and she curses leaving her phone on at all.

The sudden ringing shocked her so much that she fell off of Naomi, landing on the floor with a thud. She groaned as she looked at who was calling her, it was Katie.

She answered it.

It was a very drunk Katie. She heard lots of voices down the phone, most of them male, but she could still make out Katie's voice.

"Lesbian bitch…hate you…. embarrassment…"

Emily hung up. She knew Katie was drunk, and she knew that it was just the shock of it making her act like this, but the words still stung. Naomi saw the look on her face and without saying anything pulled her back down into her arms, she kissed her forehead gently.

"She hates me"

"Shh, she doesn't, she's just finding it hard to deal with, she'll come around" said Naomi, stoking Emily's hair.

"But what if.."

"No buts"

"But"

"But nothing, it'll all work out eventually, you'll see"

Emily wasn't sure if she believed her, but it was nice to hear anyway. She kissed her gently on the lips before closing her eyes and snuggling into Naomi's shoulder, tiredness suddenly overwhelming her.


End file.
